Cross My Heart, Fingers Crossed
by Oh So Spectacular
Summary: Takes place after "Bratfest at Tiffany's" Trying to make alot of Chapters to it... ENJOY!
1. Like most stories, it starts with drama

-- Takes place after, Bratfest at Tiffany's.

-- Instead of leaving the chapter titles with just the date and area, I decided to add actual interesting chapter titles.

-- Hmm... What should I call it? Taps Chin Okay, I have an idea ----**"Cross my heart, fingers crossed"**

* * *

**Friday, September 18th**

**Sometime in the afternoon**

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**Table Eighteen**

* * *

**Like most good stories it started with drama,**

"Kuh-laire, what are you staring at?" Massie Block hissed, nudging Claire Lyons in the gut, just after they had cheered for the 8th grade year to start. "Oh, nothing. Just," Claire paused, and her face changed to a confident look. "Cam. Just Cam." She replied, shifting her legs slightly. Massie narrowed her eyes, and shot daggers at Claire's blonde bomber head. Claire gulped silently, wishing that Principal Burns would announce that Massie had some kind of emergency that she had to attend to, but it never happened.

To Claire's utter surprise, Massie's glare softened, and turned to a lazy smile. "Go ahead," Massie said, letting her shoulders hang back from basic Alpha-S Position. "What!" Claire exclaimed, almost springing up. They had just ended the Boyfast, but Massie letting herself to just go ahead and sit with Cam, was just --- unbelievable.

"Don't make a scene," Massie hissed again, pulling Claire back down onto the oily bamboo seat of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School. "Well, can I go?" Claire asked, biting her lower lip, peering over Massie's bob --- to Cam. "Rewind," Massie said, lifting a manicured finger. "Didn't I just say 'Go ahead'?" Claire stared at the ceiling, and then back at Massie. "Well, yeah. But," Claire was interrupted by, Massie.

"Pretty Committee!" She hissed. In unison, the heads of Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons whipped their heads to face Massie. Massie paused for dramatic effect, and then spoke. "Today, the Boyfast is now, officially over. Yes, I know I said it before. But, no rules apply anymore to the Boyfast. And, were not the 'New Pretty Committee any more. We're the Pretty Committee. The new just hung their taking up space, so let the eighth grade year begin ---" Massie stopped talking, just as Alicia stood up.

"Thanks Mass. See you girls… later!" She called, speed-walking toward, none other than, Josh Hotz. She slipped next to him, and the two immediately began talking. Massie looked disgusted, but smiled all the same. "So," She began, throwing eye-daggers at Alicia. "Let the Eighth Grade year begin…," She paused, and stared at all of her best friends. "Now," Right at the second when Massie spoke the 'ow' in 'Now', all the girls flew up out of their seats and to their ex-crushes.

Dylan sprinted to Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert. Kristen ran to Dune Surfer Boy like she was about to win the Olympia's Sprint, and Claire, sheepishly, ran-walked to Cam's side. He put her arm around her, and she looked up into his eyes, and smiled. Massie stayed behind, staring at Derrington, and then Dempsey. _Derrington… or Dempsey. Fabulous or Fabulous. _She couldn't choose, but then she made a silent graph in her mind, showing her who to choose.

**Derrington or Dempsey...?**

------- Massie's Chart -------

**Why Der-Bear: (Derrington)**

He's a Soccer Boy He has the most hawtest teeth ever! He always calls me 'Block' He can _always _make me laugh He'll raise my 'ALPHA' status

**Why Humpty-Hawttie: (Dempsey)**

He's very, very cute times two He can always bring a smile to my face Whenever I see him, I get butterflies Whenever I see him, my palms get sweaty Whenever I see him, I am Blushville He has the most gorgeous tan in the world He could seriously, be an Abercrombie model I think he secretly is The fact that I transformed him from 'Cute' to 'Ehmagawd, Hawt!!!' I just love when he talks to me The feeling that I get when I'm near him is totally unexplainable His _Au Revoire _cologne is ah-may-zing! He's something new, and fresh He doesn't try to be something he's nawt He's totally nawt immature, like someone… He's always himself He's just… D e m p s e y

Massie overviewed the graphs, and the comparing charts, she obviously had her choice by one look at it, in her mind. She picked up her Gucci Burnt-Orange Hobo, carried it up to her elbow, stood up, and stared at _her_ crowd. Things were back to normal, well at least mostly. She stared at all of her friends, now to their regular giggly selves, staring into the eyes of their "now_" _crushes. Massie re-glossed, stared at all of her friends, LBRs, parents, OCD staff, and everyone else as she slowly made her way straight down the lunch room from table eighteen. Then, with a swift motion of her heels, she turned to the left --- to Dempsey.


	2. When there’s a will… there’s a way,

**Friday, September 18th**

**7:12 PM**

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**The New Green Café**

**When there's a will… there's a way,**

Dempsey beamed at her, grinning from ear to ear. Massie couldn't help but blush. He was just to cah-ute! "Hey Massie, what's up?" His smooth voice asked. Massie shrugged, and gracefully, sat down onto the still oily seats of the Café. "Don't give me a shrug!" Dempsey scowled, jokingly. "Okay, then ---" Massie began, but was cut off by, an unfortunately, familiar voice. "What'cha folks doin'?" Layne Abeley's voice asked, in her squeaky, yet rough voice as she purposely squeezed in between Massie and Dempsey. "I bet there just _hanging out_," Meena's voice asked, a little bit to slyly, as she and the final member of Layne's LBR pack, Heather, slid next to Layne, pushing Massie farther away from Dempsey. Three full seats!

"Hey L," Dempsey said, abbreviating his "best friend's" name. "And, you two, M and H." He said, beaming at all three of them as if he were Joseph, and those three were the Three Wise Men. Massie smirked. They did pull off the _men_ look. "So, what're you doing tomorrow night?" Layne asked, raising an eyebrow. Dempsey eyed Massie wearily, but spoke evenly. "Oh, I'm going to a Country Club. You know? And, I might hang with Massie, cuz' she's pretty close with the Manager, so…" Dempsey replied, trailing off at the end. "Oh. With _her_?" Layne asked, staring at Massie like she were a piece of burnt fish covered in saliva and manure. Massie almost wanted to dive across Meena and Heather, and take that piece of fish and whip it at _her_ face. But, Massie resisted the desperate urge.

"Yeah, I guess." Dempsey asked, making his lips turn to a half smile, half frown. _Oh no! _Massie thought. _What is Layne doing to him? She's turning him against me! If she weren't here, his lips would be in a full smile, and he would've skipped out the '_Iguess_'! _Now, the urge turned to a want. And, the want was slowly dissolving into a need. "Hey, so do you think on Sunday, we could like, hang-out? I bought the new voodoo chart from Spencer's, and I thought maybe we could use it." Layne suggested to Dempsey, glaring at Massie. This was the first time, that Massie could remember, that Layne had actually done something back to her, after all of her teasing. Massie knew she deserved it, but she wouldn't admit it. Not even in her mind. "Uh, sure?" Dempsey asked, Layne's disgusted frown rising at the ends, forming into her corny smile. "Kay, 'bud!" She said, almost yelled. 

Massie choked, right there. Dempsey and her had plans on Sunday. Important plans, with the rest of the PC, and the New Crushes. Massie raised her head, and stared at Dempsey as if he had broken through her house, and ripped up her entire wardrobe. They had plans to go to Debby's Delicious Diner. A-used-to-be old folk diner, but since last week, had been turned into a vintage restaurant, with antique furniture, with good food. Debby wasn't wrong. Dempsey raised his shoulders, and Massie frowned. 

To her complete misfortune, Layne saw the silent-communication, and her face remain calm, even though everyone at that table knew that she was blowing up inside. Layne cleared her throat, and smiled at Dempsey. "Kay, see you then," She said, lifting herself up from the table. "Thank you, gawd! Now, I promise I'll only spend $400 tonight, and give the remaining one hundred to charity," She whispered, under her breath. If Alicia was there, she would've muttered, "And, to Massie, Charity means Claire and Kristen!" Then, they would all crack up, even Claire and Kristen. 

But, that wasn't the case. Taking the place of the Pretty Committee was, Meena, Heather, and Layne. Which, was almost the exact same thing to wearing a full length Target-bought skirt, with frilly flowers on the bottom. She wanted to jump, and run away to her real friends, but that would only be the case if they leaved! "And, Demps?" Layne asked, turning around. He mumbled something, that reminded her of a mixture of 'What?' and 'No!'. Layne ignored this, and smiled. "We need some Johnny Bravo for the 'Save the Rabbits' float in the Falls parade." She answered, smirking syly. To Massie's utter surprise, Dempsey flew up. "Okay, Little Suzy. Anythin' for you sug'ar!" He replied, grinning. "Uhm, Massie's here!" She almost screamed, but Dempsey was already four yards ahead. Massie reminded herself to confront him about this tomorrow, but was glad that they had given her the time to run to her friends' sides.

At the second they left, Massie stood, and finger-combed through her hair. She re-glossed in the shadow of the setting sun, and speed-walked down to Table Eighteen, where the Soccer Boys, The Fake-Nose Clad, and her girls sat, crammed in. Massie slowed down her pace to a casual walk, and stood in the seat between Alicia and Claire. The person sitting above, was a brunette boy, with shaggy brown hair, that looked like… "Hey, come crawling back to me?" Derrington asked, smirking. 

Massie raised her hand, and rolled her eyes. "Ehm, No, and I do nawt have time for this kind of immaturity. Now get your deformed butt off of the seat, and let me sit!" She hiss-screamed, pointing a sharply-manicured finger in his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't need to get all over me, and stuff!" He called, loud enough for the Soccer Guys to here. Massie had enough. With one trustful hand, she pushed him as hard as she could, which was only about two and a half feet away from the seat. She then sat down, as hard as she could, and didn't care, or dare to turn her head. She had more business to do. Smiling as Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris all shouted, "Harrington got hit by a girl!" Massie grinned now, as her girls took her signal of taking out their phones. What she had to say, was much to important to be said out loud. She flipped out her Iphone, and began texting, just after waving it in all of the PC's faces. 

**Alicia: **What's 

**Claire: **?

**Kristen: **Diddo

**Dylan: **IDK. M?

**Massie: **D.S. not going to DDD w/ me

**Alicia: **OMG!

**Claire: **x 2

**Dylan: **!

**Kristen: **L

**Massie: **IK, but w/e

**Claire: **WHAT?

**Massie: **Don't go.

**Massie: **You cant

**Claire: **Oh no! I'm going!

**Massie**: No your not!

**Dylan: **But, I promised K & C

**Alicia: **Me and J were looking forward 2 sum alone time!

**Kristen: **Same w/ D & me! 

**Massie: **Shut Up! GAWD! Just don't go!

**Claire: **No!Everyone around the table gasped, at Claire's decline toward their Alpha-Alpha in a request to not go to Debbie's with Cam. Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen raised their heads, and nodded.

**Alicia: **Ah

**Dylan: **Gr

**Kristen: **Eed!

**Massie: **No! Do u want to be kicked out of the PC?

**Alicia: **Well…. L

**Dylan: **No

**Kristen: **No

**Claire: **No

**Alicia: **And, No

Massie: Fine, I have my answer. No one's going w/ out me! Friday night sleepover at my house… What's better than that? Nothing! Conversation ended! 

And, with that final note, all phones snapped shut, and they looked sheepishly at their dates, well Almost-Used-To-Be dates to be exact. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen turned their heads to their boyfriends, and bit their lips. They all stared at Massie, as if hoping for her to yell, "HA! I got you! You can go, and have fun!" But, that was just in their dreams. Then, they quickly began explaining, and the big, sparkling grins on all of their faces, PC and BF's alike, melted quickly into a deep frown.


End file.
